1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to barriers, and in particular, to relatively-lightweight, portable barriers which may be used in any of a number of situations, such as, for example, children's play areas, crowd-control areas, and roadway construction areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing products for use in establishing children's play areas include nets which may be strung across driveways, see-through mesh held up by metal supports anchored in the ground, “caution” screens placed at the edge of play areas, low-profile deflector strips laid across a driveway, and multi-panel playpens in which the playpen panels are made of net-like plastic, wooden dowels, or the like.
Although these products may offer certain benefits, each of the products has one or more limitations or drawbacks. For example, the netting and see-through mesh are not freestanding, and therefore, require the use of guy-wires and stakes, poles driven into the ground, or moveable pole/pole-stand assemblies. Although the “caution” signs are freestanding, such signs may be moved by children, thereby defeating the cautionary purpose of the signs. Low-profile deflector strips, positioned across a driveway, are intended to prevent a small ball or the like from rolling out into a street. However, because the deflector strips have such a low profile, they may not be seen by children or unsuspecting drivers. Moreover, children may trip on the deflector strips. With regard to the playpens described above, one of their benefits is that they are extremely lightweight. However, because they are lightweight, they may be knocked over by children, house pets, and even unsuspecting adults.